Potter Power
by Cowboyhaters93
Summary: Showing why the Potters were feared


Warning Harry will be paired with his female cousins Haley and Amber and maybe Delphni Lestrange

Harry is sitting in his bedroom reeling from Credric's death, if only I had took the cup he would still be here today. Then all of a sudden a letter appeared

From: Thomas Richard Potter, Head of the German Cadet Branch, Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

To: Harrison (Harry) James Potter, Lord Apparent and Head of the Most Ancient and Noble

To Be Read Immediately

Portkey Activation 10 Minutes Post-opening

Self-destruct 5 Minutes Post-delivery if not opened

Damn what if this a Voldemort ploy, well only way to find out

Heir Potter, the letter read,

I apologize for the abruptness and urgency of this letter.

This letter is my twelfth attempt at contacting you and/or your guardian(s) since 1991. I can only assume that you are either being held against your will or kept ignorant of your roles and rights. Thus, this blood secure letter will activate as a Portkey within 9 minutes, bringing you and your guardian(s) safely to the Potter Hall in Wolfsburg, Germany.

Should I have erred with my suspicions, a Portkey will be provided upon your arrival for a safe return to Potter Manor. Should you not wish to visit or arrive with the Portkey, I merely ask for a brief note in response to this letter.

I also beg forgiveness for my rash interference, Heir Potter. I have been following the news of your exploits through the media since your arrival (?) in 1991, and am frankly afraid for your health, the continuation of the Head Line and appalled by the disrespect being shown to the Potter name. I assume that the family solicitors contracted by my dearly departed brother, Charlus, upon receiving his Lordship, are busy at work.

These old eyes look forward to seeing what is left of my Charlus. And I look forward to hearing what news you can provide on the Potter Estate and Potter Holdings! Should no response from you, I shall attempt once more by post next year, before I physically make the long trek to England.

With kind greetings from the outback,

Your Great-Great-Uncle Thomas

P.S. Your cousin (third cousin to be exact) Haley Summer, requests that you bring your Firebolt so that she can "burn some rubber" against true competition. I ask that you keep an eye on her apparently pyromaniac inclinations.

P.P.S. Please maintain physical contact with everything and anyone you wish to bring with you. International Portkeys can be tricky sometimes.

What in the world is he talking about I have never heard of the Potter Manor or Country house, holdings and lordships. Well the portkey will be ready i and he was off.

**Scene Change** **Wolfsburg, Germany**

I,Thomas Richard Potter, welcome the Heir Harrison James Potter, Lord and Head Apparent of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, into this his Family Home. May no harm or misdeed besmirch his visit. So mote it be." There was a faint stirring in the room as if Magik herself held her breath. Um thank you sir, he blinked at Harry in confusion and anger. Repeat after me I Harrison James Potter accept this welcome of Potter kin and may the mother magic bless this meeting. After Harry repeated that he pulled him into a hug, you look just like your great grandfather Charlus. Come let's introduce you to the rest of the family Thomas said and they go down a hallway before coming to a room full of people. Harrison this here is the rest of the family, this here is my son Thomas junior and his wife Adele Potter nee Burton and their son Melvin Potter and his wife Lotus Potter nee Malfoy and their kids 17 old Chris and 15 old Haley. Next is my brother Bryan line, his wife Rachel Potter nee Bones and their 2 sons Robert and his wife Melanie Potter nee Turpin and their son Edgar 20 old and John and his wife Chelsea Potter nee Brady and their 25 old son Cassius and last of my brothers is Paul Potter and his wife Giselle Potter nee Longbottom and their son Cameron and his wife Beatrice Potter nee Abbott and their 3 kids 17 years old Ryan, 16 old Charles and 15 old Amber. And this is our only sister Amanda Lestrange nee Potter, her husband and son are dead and grandsons are in prison. Everyone this is Harry he said to the room and they all introduced themselves to him. Alright everyone we need to get Harry up to speed so we will be using the time chamber which will be hour to a year so 10 hours he will be up to speed on everything.

Scene Change the Order of the Phoenix

It was chaos at the order headquarters, that family is teaching him gods knows what said Molly dark wizards she said, dark wizards indeed Severus said with a roll of his eyes. Actually Molly the Potters have always been on the grey side of things said Dumbledore, Charlus may have been grey but Richard and James was light said Minerva. No actually Richard was Grey with light leanings while James was 100% light Sirius said. Will he be ready for his trial on tomorrow morning asked Mad eye, I hope he will, I will be there in case he is a no show tomorrow. Don't worry, they will not let him miss this case tomorrow it is important voiced Remus. The Order talked some about Harry before the topic changed to want Voldemort was doing.

Ministry For Magic

The courtroom was full of Lords and ministry department heads here for Harry Potter's case. Dumbledore is there but he sees no Harry, alright case 628239 Harry Potter for the use of underage magic by the way of using a patronus charm. Is here says Director Bones, I here Madam Bones says Harry and everybody turns to see him and they are shocked gone is the scrawny little 5'7 boy replaced with a 6'7 250 lb young man. Mr. Potter since you are here we can get started said Madam Bones, integrators Amelia Susan Bones head of dmle, Cornelius Oswald Fudge mom and Deloris Jane Umbrige senior undersecretary. Mr. Potter are you Harry James Potter of privet drive no.4 little whinging surrey asked Bones, no said Harry I Am Lord Harrison James Potter of Lakeside, Wales Potterville Palace. Potter stop with your lies said Fudge, Madam Bones I must protest the minister is speaking out of order said Harry law wizard Allan Fawley. Cornelius be silent you are speaking out of turn said Amelia, Potter is doing nothing but spreading lies. Madam Bones my client request that vertiserum be used to determine the truthfulness of his words. Request granted said Amelia and the Allan Fawley walked to hand her the list of questions and her eyebrows rosed at the list.

(Q) Mr. Potter what is your home address she asked a few minutes to let the truth serum take effect,

(A) Lakeside, Wales Potterville Palace

(Q) Did you conjure a patronus charm on the evening of August 8th, 1995

(A) Yes becomes of 2 dementors in the area Harry said and shouts of outrage broke out. Quiet yelled Amelia

(Q) Is the dark lord Voldemort returned she asked in horror.

(A) Yes he returned the night of the 3rd task. More shouts could be heard but this time at Fudge and paled and tried to hide himself.

(Q) Which death eaters was there the night of the 3rd task.

(A) Lucius Malfoy, Throso Nott, Gerald Goyle, Lawerence Crabbe, Jason Avery, Michael Wilkes, William Carrow and Peter Pettigrew. Shouts of denial could be heard from the other lords. Aurors said Bones take these men into custody and they all were arrested despite their protests.

(Q) Did you tell the minister what happen after the 3rd task.

(A) Yes I did and he waves me off as lying, if looks could kill then Cornelius would be dead.

(Q) How many lordships do you hold

(A) The Most ancient and noble houses of Potter, Peverell, Linfred, Pellinore, Roland, Rosier, Travers and Davenport and the Ancient and most noble houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw and the Ancient and noble house of Stacey. Everybody including Dumbledore was shocked, well we finally have a worthy heir to our family said Cassiopeia from her spot in the Black seat.

All those of of finding the accused guilty, nobody raised their hands, all those of finding the accused innocent raise your hands and all but fudge, umbridge and 10 dark sided lords raised their hands. The accused is clear of all charges said Bones. And the rest of the court let out, Harry my boy I'am glad you beat the case, headmaster is Sirius at the headquarters, yes shocked Harry knows about it, well I need to speak to him, well follow me.

Scene Change Order's Headquarters

Dumbledore and Harry has just walked into the house, everybody Albus is back said Remus. Everybody came into the kitchen to see the headmaster, Dumbledore who is he asked Sirius, Padfoot don't you know your own godson said Harry. Harry yelled a surprise Sirius and Remus as they hug him, damn you have grown, yes with the help of my family I have. Everybody talked with for a few minutes before he asks Sirius and Remus, why didn't you 2 tell me Lily Evans was not my mother and the room falls into silence. What are you talking about Harry asks Professor Mcgonnal, just as I said Lily Evans is not my mother, I had a lineage test done on me and she is not my mother or even married to dad. You could hear a spider crawling with how quiet it got and Snape asks who was your mother. I'm glad you ask that my parents are James and Calypso Potter nee Rosier the daughter of Wade Rosier and Elizabeth Travers. That all stared at him like he was an alien, but we were all there for James and Lily's wedding said Remus. Your minds were probably planted false memories of it in there, Lily Evans was my godmother and in the letter she left me she wrote that my parents were secretly dating and they could not date in open because of her family. Lily couldn't be who she wanted to be with because he chose the death eaters over her and here he looks at snape and he pales. So the wards at privet drive were no good then said Dumbledore and he looks happy Harry does not have to return there.

Name: Harrison James Potter

Date of Birth: July 31st 1980

Mother: Calypso Potter nee Rosier

Father: James Richard Potter

Blood Status: Pureblood

Abilities

Veela Allure

Basilisk Sight(Can petrify not kill)

Parseltongue

Parselmagic

Beast Speaker( can speak with any animal)

Telepath

Telekinesis

100% Natural Occlumency

100% Natural Legilimency

Wandless Magic

Silent Magic

Metamorphmagus

Battle magic master

Runic magic master

Potions Master

Care for magical creatures master

Fire Breath

Pyrokinesis

Fire Starter ( can start or set people on fire with their mind)

Fire Bender(Mastery over fire)

Flame Travel ( can teleport using fire)

Advanced Fire Throwing - The ability to shoot a beam of highly concentrated, torch-like fire

Advanced Telekinesis - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy.

Memory Manipulation - The ability to manipulate the memories of others, such as erasing and altering them.

Nature Enhancement - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants.

High Resistance - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm.

Lighting Control

Ki Energy

Flying

Hereditas directus of:

Paternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter

Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell

Most Ancient and Noble House of Linfred

Most Ancient and Noble House of Roland

Most Ancient and Noble House of Pellinore

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of GRYFFINDOR

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of SLYTHERIN

ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE of RAVENCLAW

Maternal

Most Ancient and Noble House of Rosier

Most Ancient and Noble House of Travers

Most Ancient and Noble House of Davenport

Conquest: Ancient and Noble House of Stacey

Everybody looks at the lineage test and sees proof of what he has been saying. Well my boy here is proof you do not have to return there and since you are emancipated the point is moot anyways. So professor I came to let you know I took my owls 2 days ago and here are the results

Ordinary Wizarding Exams

Passing Grades O,E,A Failing grades D,P,T

Harrison James Potter

Potions O

Ancient Runes O+++

Charms O+++

Transfiguration O++

Artimancy O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts O+++

Herbology O+

History of Magic O+

Astronomy O+

Care for Magical Creatures O+++

Congratulations Potter you have passed all of your owls and qualify to start s master in Runes,Charms,DADA and COMC with honors in Artimancy,History,Herbology and Astronomy.

Griselda Marchbanks

Once again my boy you amaze me by your resourcefulness, I will talk to your professors about taking you on as an apprentice, already talked to professors Fitwhick, Babbling, and Hagrid and they said yeah, I will do Dada with my uncle Thomas. I will also be taking my Potions, Arithmancy,History, Herbology and Astronomy newts next week. Harry where will you be staying asked Sirius, at Potterville Palace in Wales, I never be there only the manor. It has not been used since the early 1900's when great great grandfather Ralston ll was Lord Potter. Well I should be getting back they are waiting for me and after Harry everybody pretty much left.

Reviews?


End file.
